Condottieri
by creamblaise
Summary: Blood to spill without reason was the duty tied to purposelessness.
1. Chapter 1

_Draws don't sit well with me._

And with that, Wallis turned from distant gazes toward her opponent. The sailor-robed miss reached for the silver post from behind in preparation. The word _begin_ would eagerly slip from the intercom, and a whirlwind of left-and-right in response.

"Looks like Miss Macon has already anchored her weapon." Oobleck couldn't help but let the pun slip - to which the crowd groaned.

Sure enough, the bad joke lived up to its name. Macon had previously assembled the metal curve, and its burden would fearlessly hit the steel-rock beneath with breaks to match. She had no qualms about showing off the magnitude of her beloved partner - a spear-like anchor drawing out chains through a hole at the base. And with that, she took off.

The naval officer swung the mass at the dazed girl. A hit or miss, her accuracy was shaky. Wallis broke to the steel leverages. A game of cat and mouse was in play. The battle would retreat to higher ground with every swing of back-and-forth. Macon insisted on direct blows, but the assumed prey would always narrowly escape - never in a haste.

The hunter tired with Wallis at distance and resolved to stop the child's play. Macon hurtled the anchor into the jagged mount; the jutting rock that encircled the hill crumbled at impact. Wallis stair stepped the flying stone to ground level, where heated fighting from her clients and the opposition occurred.

Not once had Wallis seriously taken to the bold leader. And she could tell that she'd ticked off Macon because of it.

A yawn by accident left Wallis. That had done it.

"Aaaand there she goes! I can't tell what Miss Macon plans to do next, but Lady Wallis is definitely going to have her work cut out for her." The oddball professor's comment stirred the crowd. More live accounts of fighting outside of the cutaway dual sounded.

The soldier flees to the sharp boulders, out-of-sight; she waits for attack - always on defense.

Without warning, a harpoon fired her way. Chains wavered around Wallis before restraining her to the massive rock. A beginners mistake. Though, she had always been prone to blanking out when the unexpected made for distraction. It didn't necessary _work_ per se. More like, she had a habit of merely staring before acting. She knew exactly what was to happen, but remained too caught up in her own mind for another getaway - as those moments of rushed adrenaline would lazily draw out avoidance.

A sigh this time around. The block of steel attached the Wallis' right forearm reconstructed itself into a shield with intricate design. Gears were embedded into the broad piece with screws. Wires attached from one end to the other.

 _My clients._ The thought resurfaced after a long ways of playfighting.

* * *

 _Okay, first chapter is up! Please review, I love feedback, especially when it comes to writing.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

'How did she? Nothing even happened.' Macon collapsed onto the ground with devastating blows to her abdomen and legs. The chains of the harpoon retreated to its stiff post, falling to the ground next to battered and bruised teammates.

A terrible silence fell, as nobody was sure what had even come about during the breakaway match. The stillness lasted for a short while, and the arena gave the usual, booming applause in the rush of excitement. But Wallis stared blankly at the audience before finding her clients to the left in a relaxed stance at the center. Clearly they knew that the battle was to be one-sided with little effort. She couldn't remember the person's name, not that it really matter, and simply nodded to them. After all, she wasn't here to make small talk; it was strictly client and provider.

But a pair of watchful eyes looked to her in the crowd, clapping along like it was a good show. And her ears could only hear those hands, blocking out the noise. She was no stranger to the identity of the onlooker; they certainly didn't know who she was. At least, not any specifics.

They made their way to the exit, rounding the corner before reaching the end of the hall.

"You know, I doubted you when she used those chains as a trap, but then I realised, you were being lazy. You weren't paying attention even in the end, were you?" Her client spoke. The young miss's braid fell over as she glanced back at Wallis, her mouth quirking up to an almost-smile. Wallis remained silent, walking along until they found the room. Nameless left her at the door, going inside to get the usual.

"Here, you did fulfill the requirements after all, even if it was half-heartedly," she sighed, retrieving the suitcase before putting it into the soldier's hands, "geez, you could be a little more enthusiastic about it. Ah, well, take a break. Next match isn't going to be until a couple days." The door shut, leaving her in a cold silence.

* * *

The clicking of heels gave away her presence to Emerald. Something was up, otherwise, these matters would have been left behind close doors after yesterday's incident. Two one-sided matches in row did seem suspicious; although the one between the cocky fashionista, what was her name, _Courtney, no, Coco,_ was a given - a terrible pairing with top-heavy fighters. You gotta play smart to win.

"I say we got some mercenaries in the midst of our fight." Her slender body leaned on to the wall, arms crossed.

Mercury's eyebrow cock up, curious, and the jungle-woman admittedly, felt the same. They both jumped in, "Mercenaries?"

"And there's more than one?" She did feel that the student with the shield was suspicious, but didn't sense that any of the others were, off. Her partner just seemed like a spoiled brat, and could even be considered dead-weight if you were sharp enough to notice.

"Yes, quite the trouble makers they are. They're not on the same team, but they are working together." Cinder's hair spilled over her shoulder, revealing the left eye that was usually concealed by messy black.

"Who hired them?" There was a momentary pause before Emerald continued, trying to steady her voice, "And, what do you suggest we do?"

"Think about it...mercenaries don't align themselves with anybody. They work for themselves, probably due to the fact that society shuns them. Even more distasteful than faunus." She picked at her fingernails, and a smirk played onto her lips. "Let's be smart about it and leave them be. We'll deal with them at the grand finale...when it's necessary."

She began to leave, the same wedges clicking away at the end of the arch. "If they're a threat to society, don't bother them. Or our plans will be ruined, and it'll be hard to make a come back."

The duo assassins merely stared, careful to not lose their cool. They couldn't forget their reason for being here, like always; controlling  
their emotions to the right degree would allow for the success of their plans.

"Hey, do they know about us, and what we're doing?" He called to the slender figure from afar.

"Of course, what do you expect, they're mercenaries after all. That's why society shuns them." And with that, Cinder could no longer be traced.

* * *

They went about Vale in pursuit of Emerald's love of books, but she came to a halt. The streets were busy with everyone in anticipation of the upcoming fights, and the booths settled along the roads, selling plenty of fan-merchandise. They always drew in too many crowds for her liking. So her eyes would wander, and in the distance, she found something, albeit startled. Along the bridge, a silver glint could be seen from afar, back-and-forth the reflector went.

"You realise that this time," Mercury spoke up, "she never said the usual 'don't worry, leave it to me'."

She looked down, biting her lip. "Yeah, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Her legs dangled over the bridge, and she moved the block of steel about; it was forged from a mirror-like substance, resilient with a dark-wash. Wallis sighed, waving over an approaching figure.

"Late, as always. I thought you said the match was going to be done in five?" She said, although blank-faced, you could sense a little teasing.

"Well, my client wanted it to be believable, so I had to draw it out, " Pyrrhus dusted his tunic off, adjusting the wide collar, "so, what's the deal?"

"You know as mercenaries, we're neutral, right? We don't take any sides. But I'd say we got caught up in the middle of something." She spoke, leaning back on the railing.

"You're talking about those two, aren't you?" He turned his head a little, referring to the assassin-types way below.

"Yeah, and, this isn't the first time we've been in-betweens. I just get the feeling that we're going to see them more than we'd like."

"You mean, when we fight them?"

"Let's, just not get involved. Remember, we're students." She looked to him seriously, a hard-stare.

"Wasn't planning on it." He met her eyes with a knowing smile, moving on to tie back the loose strands. His hair fixed into a short ponytail, a signature red.

She twisted her body over the fencing, landing away from him. They quietly parted ways, although Wallis could feel prickling along her arms. Someone was clearly on to their conversation.

* * *

The cloud-cover made for a gray evening with on-and-off drizzling. Mercury left his partner at the shop, as she insisted that he focus on gathering intel about the other participants. He'd grump at her, leaving him to wet his hair and clothes. Sliding along the puddles in his boots, he rounded a corner and spotted the shield-girl, running. She lugged a suitcase in one hand, holding a slab of steel strapped to the other arm overhead.

'Hmm...Emerald _did_ say to gather intel. She never specified who.' Mercury nodded to himself before heading over to Wallis. He turned over in a sharp movement, skidding to a halt; he blocked her path deliberately.

"Hey-" He was about to make conversation.

She attempted to leave, darting to the left, but he was quick to rear his leg in front. 'Why not figure out her semblance? Out of all our opponents, her and the red-hair have stats and combat unknown to us.'

Wallis went right, and once again, he lifted his leg dangerously close to her face. But this time, she reacted by sliding the money-box beneath him, simultaneously using the wall as leverage to flip over and come down to retrieve the case. Back on track, she went for it, upping her speed. Even though she was at a much faster pace than before, his special footwear would gloss over the concrete and stop the soldier again. This time, however, Mercury didn't feel like keeping up with this game of cat-and-mouse, speaking up in between, "You really," and so when she tried to throw the suitcase and escape him once more, he kicked the box forward, "underestimate me."

Leaning over, he grabbed the handle of the suitcase and ran off.

"How about we chat sometime? Otherwise, I saw a new upgrade for boots in one of the shops." It was easier for her to chase him, than for him to chase her. Clearly, she was a little too good at running, so switching their roles would be advantageous. Maybe even get to know her.


	4. Chapter 4

Wallis grunted. 'That _thief._ ' She followed his lead, knowing fully that she was playing into his hands, but the key was to be controlling. And her emotions were already suppressed, although depersonalized beyond repair; she needn't worry about slipping any confidentials, at least.

She sprinted down the alleyway, right at Mercury's tail. His speed was a little faster than hers, just enough so she could keep up without him dissipating into thin air. As she ran, her eyes noticed something strange - the case was not in his possession - coming to an immediate halt. They were stationed in a secluded area with warehouses and tall buildings and steel leverages. The perfect place for murder, one could say. Not that it was going to be carried out. He was after something, and she had a feeling she knew what that 'something' was.

'So be it. Let's see who doesn't get involved first.' Wallis settled her thoughts, as confusing as they were. They were comforting, to say the least.

"You'll get it back after _this_." He smirked a little, pivoting on his left boot as he leapt towards Wallis, slamming the right leg at her.

The block of slate on her arm reassembled itself into a shield, taking the heavy blow head-on. He was repelled by the force, but immediately after the previous attack, would respond through a series of complex kicks and leg movements. Everything, from the underside, to the abdomen, to the pressure points of her neck and shoulders at angles near-impossible to reach, were fended off by a mere a piece of defensive steel. He kept pushing her, aiming for the hard-to-reach spots; she didn't feel threatened if it was necessarily for her to retreat, and in fact, analyzed his actions down to the nano-seconds. So careful with every little thing.

The climax of the battle arrived when he came onto the shield, using the force to pummel himself into the air and gain momentum. High above the ground, he swung his leg at her with huge impact, coming down directly onto the safe-guard. She held on, not giving in, until the level of power was too great to be confined, blasting the two on opposite ends of one another.

Wallis skidded to a halt, quiet as always, though her mind did wander a little bit. And when odd musings came about, she coughed uncomfortably, looking away.

Likewise, Mercury rounded his leg to gain balance, screeching to a stop. His perceptive eyes directed themselves at Wallis, and he caught something quite unnerving. She was, how would you say it - absolutely strange. Yes, drifting in-and-out, she was there physically, but other times, it felt like he was pointlessly chasing a shadow.

"Ah, I forfeit." He put his hands up, even if there wasn't a proctor present. If he couldn't figure out her semblance after _that_ , which was a lot more coordinated than usual, pressuring her further was going to be a waste of time. Obviously, she didn't rely on it very much. Maybe she didn't have one? Well, either way, he left it alone. He'll have to use other methods outside of dissecting combat moves to figure it out.

She approached him while he was sorting his thoughts, getting so close that it made him uneasy. He got a better look at her. The same old expressionless child she was - not even a frown, or cheeky grin in response to the farce he pulled. Her face was dull, but certainly not the way she carried herself. A curious one. She held out her hand, asking him to return what was originally hers.

But Mercury wouldn't let this one go. She wasn't half-bad, actually. Arms rested behind his head, he spoke up, "I never did promise that I was going to return it," looking away innocently, "how about we go somewhere together." He didn't know if she knew what he was implying, but left it up to her for interpretation.

"...Give me the suitcase. A deal is a deal, whether we pinky-promised on it or not." Without meaning to, Wallis let slip one of her kiddie expressions, even though there was no mention of the locking of pinkies. She gave him one of aimless stares, hinting at the seriousness of the matter. Although after the little mess up, it was difficult for him to look at her the same way. She sure was funny in some places.

"I never specified after _what,_ " he leaned in closer before knocking his forehead gently against hers, stepping back, "hmph. That head of yours is pretty empty."

Startled, she rubbed the bruise and remained silent.

"Four o'clock, tomorrow, at the cafeteria." He finalized the plans before heading off.

'She's a weird one.' He sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Pyrrhus took a hard look at his partner. She was...off today. Although she was typically in a daze, probably laying out the groundwork for some new battle tactics, or designing weaponry, but more than likely, musing over pointless things, the thoughts this time seemed to give her anxiety. It wasn't noticeable, but after working together for years, he knew a stressed Wallis when he saw one. And he had a slight feeling he knew what was troubling her.

"Wallis, did something happen between you and... _those_ two?" He didn't really need to ask, but did so anyways.

They were sitting in the middle of a clearing in Forever Fall, leaning on each others backs. The red leaves fell slowly, burying the plains and his messy bedhead. Mornings were established meeting times, and the pair would always come together to talk about anything, from philosophical concepts to minor offenses. It was a break from their roles as dutiful soldiers to find themselves, even if they had no sense of self.

"One of them. It has to do with _Mercury_." She caught herself, taken aback.

He tilted his head just slightly to get a better view of her side profile, mostly catching a glimpse of warm gray split ends; they looked almost black against the red scenery, but he knew for a fact that no matter how dark the strands were, gray in-betweens were always present.

A twinge of annoyance broke his nonchalance, as a slight twitch could be detected. Her little slip up annoyed him, and Wallis could understand _why_ because she was clearly upset as well, barely able to contain the shakiness in her hands.

Never in their entire profession, have they ever bothered to remember any names. In a couple hours or so, they would forget, or days, depending on the situation - mostly important ones regarding authority figures and clients did they try to be mindful of. The only names they knew by heart, were each other's.

But this time, she recalled an outsider so easily. Someone who wasn't even apart of the mission.

"You're meeting with him, aren't you?" He could sense her shoulder tense at his statement.

"Should I? Give me ideas on what would happen. He stole our property, but we can't exactly go to the police. We'll get into too many legal issues regarding our line of work. He'll give it back if I go out with him." Wallis sighed, mulling over her failure to respond accordingly.

He bit his lip, hard. Although he knew that 'going out' meant something different to Wallis, it didn't sound right. It really got under his skin. Either way, he had faith in Wallis. She was more concerned about getting caught up in the main fight than names.

A stray leaf landed on top of her head, and he reached his hand out to retrieve the it. He caught a whiff of her scent, rust and steel.

"He might try to dupe you again, or engage in another fight. Maybe try to sway you into becoming friends (or more), so he can figure out your semblance and gain a hold on us." He placed the leaf up to his nose, taking in the essence.

"I'll, be careful then." She rested the back of her head on his shoulder - collecting herself before the next encounter.

He closed his eyes, drifting off into a quiet nap. _Dutiful soldiers we are._


	6. Chapter 6

"Looks like I'm not getting an upgrade today." Mercury commented as she seated across from him.

A tray of warm tea and water was in front of her, and she sipped the glass quietly.

"Do we get our money back-" Wallis was about to finish cleanly, but he talked as if finishing her sentence.

"What do you think?" He propped his elbows up on the table.

The suitcase was no where to be seen. His hands were clean, his pockets were flat, nothing on him. Sighing, she immediately stood up. No point in wasting time in this noisy place. Rows of rectangular tables were set up, and it was a small crowd, but not a whole lot.

"Why do you keep speaking as if you're with your partner?"

She had a feeling that leaving would result in all that money going to waste by the end of the day. And if talking to him was going to prevent that, so be it. But her previous mistake bothered her, and she grew mopey at the thought how much of a daze she was in last time.

"We're together, but not together-together." She clarified.

He remembered those words from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah, Em and I are like that too, but we're still independent from one another."

"..." She stared at the pool of black tea, taking in the bitterness. The flavor triggered one of her usual daydreams, and she had come across something absolutely fantastic, completely immersed. Of course, she left him to question what she was thinking.

He raised an eyebrow, leaning in once more, but this time, his company didn't seem to notice. With a finger, he flicked her forehead, which left a mark. She recoiled at the impact, snapping out her introspection. Her thin lips opened up into a tiny 'o' shape, as if caught off-guard, but hardly surprised. The same sleepy eyes looked to him, not necessarily _at_ him, however.

Funny, how her reflexes slowed at times like this, even though she was a hun- mercenary. Yeah, he forgot. He was going to have to fight her sooner or later. Ah, well, no harm in chatting a bit. A half-smile revealed itself as he spoke, "What were you thinking about?"

"Pyrrhus complained about how mint-flavored toothpaste wakes you up at night. I think inventing orange toothpaste could be the solution." A stream of words, though in a dull tone, reached his ears. He picked up her excitable self.

"Don't they already have strawberry toothpaste?" He challenged.

"But-" She was stuck, falling back into the depths of her mind. But this was _orange-flavored toothpaste_. It's already loads better than the medicine taste of strawberry.

He narrowed his eyes, annoyed at how easy it was for her to forget his presence. A clever idea passed him, and he said, "Earth to Wallis? You're talking someone who beat the crap out of second-year Beacon students in a one-sided match."

"You were alright." She responded, careful of his true intentions. He was trying to test how much she knew - her level of analysis. Anything weapon or combat related bored her today, however. Just one of those days. She was fickle like that, and sometimes, these changing interests would come in handy. Although her face never showed it. So a simple reply.

"Hmph." He nodded his head, though a little disappointed. Then he tired at having to manipulate the conversation and just talked.

"Is that black tea any good?"

"The taste is bitter but nice. It feels really good to drink hot tea and let it warm your chest. Have you tried it?" Nothing to worry about. Just small talk.

"Really, I'll try it then." And he did something un-Mercury of him, stealing the cup off her tray. He took a swig, letting the liquid warm his throat. It heated his insides, even if it burned slightly, and became a feeling of relief.

Wallis was startled, of course, but the same blank eyes watched him.

"You're right, it does. I feel strangely relieved."


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours, forty-two minutes, and seven seconds...

That they've been staring at each other in complete silence.

Mercury tried to push her into talking, waiting patiently, though griping in between. Really, he rather not have any one-sided conversations with himself. The tea-incident must have set her off.

'She must be tired.' He thought, lacing his fingers together. Resting his lower face behind his hands, he made a suggestion, a little hesitant, "Let's meet, every morning until the Vytal Festival ends."

Wallis marinated in the awkwardness, hardly bothered by their lack of talk. But his sudden proposal caught her, and she knew what was to happen if she declined. Well, was it worth it? The competition already reached a half-way point, and the only thing she would be sacrificing was time, though precious. That didn't mean she couldn't still go on tangents inside her mind, however.

'But...why? Why are you so hellbent on this?'

"Because, I like hearing you speak." He casually responded.

She blinked. Had she just voiced her thoughts? Ah, how stupid of her. Must be that she was anxious. Well aware that his boss and partner were trying to seek out intel on them, she tried to be as vague as possible. Probably, they were worried that she'd put a dent in their plans by offsetting the progression of the tournament (including Pyrrhus, of course). Wouldn't it be easier if they negotiated? Not that Wallis wanted to. And would much rather go and lay in the grass, bathing in the sun and theoretical concepts, not giving a damn about how their ideals ruin other people's plans.

Another cough followed, "And I like it when you return our belongings."

Was that _teasing_?

"Forever Fall, four in the morning." He stood up quickly.

Wallis watched him, and he hovered over the table once more. He stretched his hand out, rubbing her head roughly, which caused the hair to frizz. She grump a little, caught off-guard, again.

It had only been a short while, but he knew when she was lost in thought, taking advantage of those moments to treat her like a kid - giving her a wake-up call to which she _did_ mind. And that made her a little nervous inside, even if it did appear that she was robotic.

"Empty, as always." He commented.

But he was wrong this time, because her mind was filled with very real thoughts.

* * *

"I thought we were suppose to avoid those two?" Emerald leaned against the wall, sitting down as she flipped through the pages of some ancient book.

Mercury spoke, laying the ground, hands behind his head, "More information never hurt anyone."


	8. Chapter 8 Spoilers Volume 3: Chapter 6

_"_ _But your sacrifice will not have been in vain, Mercury. You should know, of all people. Pain leads to a sweeter success at the end of the day_ _."_

He pulled her aside, from where they watched the fight unfold. Of course they made it to the finals, and would be forced into combat in the name of their clients.

But something off, again. And this time, it didn't involved either of them.

Pyrrhus locked eyes with his partner in an abandoned corner. Nobody would hear them, especially after what had just happened. Although he liked to tease her about these things, in which she constantly reminded him about duty and chivalry, it was actually the other way around. Wallis' mind would go estranged, and she would forget who she was. Where she stood. What it meant to be without self.

And he always guided her back, so that she never got too lost.

Concerned, he spoke, "I know that was hard-earned cash, but I want you to let it go. Don't meet with _him_ anymore."

 _"What's your favorite fairy tale?" Wallis leaned on the gray armor, using it as support._

 _Red fell around the pair, isolating them from the outside. The words that left them would be theirs to hear only. Out in the middle of the clearing, resting on a bed of fall leaves, and the trees would continue to add to the pile and block out the world. This was the place that Grimm left alone, where the thicket was hard to climb, where the senses practiced becoming attuned their surroundings._

 _"I'd say I'm not really one for fairy tales." He took in the crinkling noises when her hands slid under the heap of decay._

 _"You must have heard some when you were young." She said, fixing on a freshly fallen frond._

 _He thought about it, saying the first thing that came to his mind, "The seasons."_

Wallis took awhile to process what he was saying, focusing on the conversation she had earlier this morning with a certain someone.

"I understand where you're coming fro-" She tried to empathized with him but was cut off. Geez, don't people have any manners these days regarding speaking etiquette? But she knew better. They respected one another highly, and would resort to such abruptness when calling each other on their bullshat.

"Tell me then, Wallis, do you really get it. We're _mercenaries,_ remember?" He leaned in far too close, trying to get her attention; his body barricaded her, using the wall as a means to trap the soldier. As much as he hated taking away her childlike wonder, someone had to bring her back down to Remnant.

"Unless..." The gap closed between them, almost to where their breaths supplied each other's air.

 _She fell silent. And he turned around, hands behind his pockets before standing up. The air propulsion from his boots allowed him to bounce back, and he spoke mid-way jump, "I don't actually remember much. But it sounds like you do" eager to know, "so how about filling me in?"_

 _"A callous old man who refuses to leave his home..." The words flowed, reciting the old tale as if by heart._

His arms trapped her, and he continued as if matter-of-factly, "Wallis, you consider him as _someone._ " It was their code word for 'important.' If this was the case, he would have to give her a friendly reminder of what they were here for. Their purpose which was a paradox in itself. He'd been too careless, and although his trust for her was still intact, he would have to guide her back onto the path.

Wallis couldn't respond, and the shakiness in her hands came back. Her blood ran cold, and she was suffocating from the exchange of air. She knew well enough, that if the meetings continued with Mercury, especially with the recent turn of events involving Yang Xiao Long, their safety would be compromised. Yes, they knew too much, but keeping to themselves ensured that nothing drastic happened, like bounty hunters coming there way (occasionally). And although it was unexpected that outright criminals, but more importantly, _Cinder Fall_ would be present at such a public gathering, they would do what they always did.

It was none of their business.

The fire-user of course was cautious around the duo, but if given enough time, enough circumstances, on top of slight alterations to the main plan, no doubt she became fearsome. Pyrrhus knew the weak spots that were targeted by the Cinder, considering the situation involving her henchman. Surely, that gray-haired fellow had something up his sleeve, luring Wallis so easily. He had faith in his partner, however. But he couldn't come to her aide if that _witch_ committed anything outside of his control. No way was that piece of trash [Mercury] dependable.

And yet, why? Why did she remember _his_ name? She always got bored, but she kept following _his_ advances. Pushing his insecurities to the back of his mind, Pyrrhus tried to concentrate of Wallis, and only Wallis. He didn't want to see her hurt anymore. He wouldn't allow it.

He sighed a little, feeling dejected, "Wallis-" A hard stare, in which her steel-black eyes would lock with his emeralds before breaking away. But she ducked, escaping his hold.

She ran, down the tunnel toward the stadium lights. With each step, she kept getting flashbacks, and they clouded her thoughts.

 _He kicked up a storm of leaves, spinning a tornado of them her way. Man, he liked messing her. Firing away sarcastic comments as she threw stones his way at breakneck speeds, he kept his distance. She stumbled across a manhole cover, rusting underneath the base of a trunk, and picked it up without hesitation._

 _She circled him, using the plate as defense to deter the wind. Mercury wouldn't let her have it, and he span his legs to change the direction of the makeshift blades; it became more fierce, and directed itself at her. The spate of red buried Wallis within seconds, and she lost her hold on the weight as it slipped away._

 _A mound of leaves was all that remained. And it was weirdly quiet. He inspected the pile, digging cautiously through the all the twigs and detritus. Nothing._

 _Out of nowhere, as if by some cliche, he was forcibly pulled into the mass. A little shocked, he regained his composure. Darkness. The moment of attack._

 _A gale swept away a good majority of the leaves, and he found himself sitting on top of Wallis' back in a joking manner. Her nonchalance to the humiliating position never failed to bring out his cocky attitude. It was like he was reliving the days of a true victor, crossing one leg over the other, even if it was child's play. He dusted the his shoulders off. A careless remark, "You really should eat more."_

 _"I know." She laid there, thinking about her answer._

 _He let up and gave mercy on her. She turned over and stretched her arms and legs out, as if prepared to make a snow angel. But she laid there, and he crouched down beside her._

 _"So, what's it going to be?" He stared directly down at her; straight hair fell over like a curtain, obscuring his expressions from any bystander. His face was solely hers to see._

She made it. At a lost for words, she recollected herself, analyzing the situation. His leg was broken, and he wouldn't be able to fight for at least a month, if lucky. But she knew. Knew too well that this was wrong. A complete set-up, but his pain was real. And as the stretcher took him away, she followed.

"..." She didn't know what to say. What did people say to those they were fond of? Attached to, no, _cared for._

He caught glimpses of the waterfall of hair before the image faded way due to sleep. But he could feel a cold touch, almost like a playful poke at his forehead, and smirked.

* * *

I know that was a lot! I couldn't help but be inspired by the latest episode of Volume 3: Chapter 6 - it got dark real quick. But now I have some direction with this story lol. Thanks for reading, especially the sluggish chapters from before. And thank you for the review _Zaegan_. It means a lot! I'll do my best to keep it that way with my OCs. Oh, and if you can't tell, sustained periods of italics means flashback (for the most part).


End file.
